1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to carriers; and, more particularly, to a carrier for a pair of skates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been increased interest in skating in recent years, particularly roller skates since such affords a more economical means of transportation, especially in these environmentally conscious times. Such increased interest has also fueled interest in professional skating. Generally speaking, a professional, and, in fact, many non-professionals, must transport their skates to the location where they will skate. Since many skates are quite expensive, and rather bulky, it is desirable to transport them in a manner preventing damage thereto and facilitate carrying. For example, small carrying cases have been used in the past. Such cases are in themselves relatively bulky and expensive. Carrying straps have also been suggested which encircle the skates but such straps wear quickly and it is difficult to transport a pair of skates in this manner. Other devices have proven to be expensive and bulky, both with and without the skates.
There is a need for a carrier for a pair of skates which can be used to quickly and easily mount the skates thereto, transport them in a manner requiring little effort and is adjustable to securely mount the skates thereto. Preferably, the skates should be mounted side-by-side to reduce the bulkiness thereof.